Leah and Embry love story
by TNMEBDPJO
Summary: Embry and Leah are the perfect couple. How will this end? I suck at summaries, just read.


**Hey guys! I decided to write an Embry/Leah story. So enjoy!**  
_

Chapter One:

Emrby. His name made me covered in butterflies. My stomach twisted as I thought of him, his face, his touch, his smile. One problem, he wasn't mine.

A week ago, as the whole pack was together, he thought happily, _I imprinted! _

Ever since then, I've been avoiding everyone. I didn't go outside, I didn't even talk to my mom. I have had a huge crush on Embry, and he doesn't even know it, and now he never will. But tonight I was planning on going to Sam and Emily's party. I bet everyone but me will take their loved one. Jacob and Renesmee, Quil and Claire, Seth and his new girlfriend, Samantha, Sam and Emily, Embry and Emma, his imprint, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel. Collin, Brady, and I were the only ones who haven't imprinted. Oh well. Even if I did imprint, he'd probably be scared out of his mind because I usually hang out with the biggest guys in La Push. And I was tall. Way to tall.

I decided to get ready for the party. I went to my closet and got on a pair of short shorts and a plaid shirt. I got on my flip-flops and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. I smiled to myself and struck a pose, messing around. I just wish I was more beautiful. All of the guys are drop-dead gorgeous, while I was stuck being Godzilla. 

I walked out the door of my room. My mom was happy to see me out.

"Leah!" she exclaimed, "You're out of your room, finally. You're going to Sam and Emily's party?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I am. Is Seth going too?"

"Of course, its the first party to take his new girlfriend to!" My mom sounded a little excited.

"Yeah, okay mom. I'll be at their party for a few hours. Be back later." I walked out the door. I decidied to walk, it wasn't that far away from my house. I walked until I got to the party.

When I walked in, Nessie and Claire came to greet me. My two best friends.

"Leah! You came! I was getting worried." Claire told me.

"Yeah, I thought you'd still be at home." Nessie said.

I shrugged, "I'm over it." I told them and walked over to Emily.

"Hey Em." I said.

She smiled, "Leah! You came!"

"Yes, we've already established that." I said, grabbing a soda. I drank the soda in two gulps. Embry walked over to me with his imprint.

"Leah! You made it!" He was my best friend too.

"Yeah, hey." I told him, avoiding Emma.

"This is Emma, my imprint." He said.

Emma looked at me with disgust, then looked at Embry, "Embry, she's not pretty." She whispered. I rolled my eyes. "You said she was pretty. She's just a tall freak!"

"I can hear you, y'know." I said coldly. She's a bitch. I can't believe that Embry imprinted on THAT.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Embry away.

About an hour later, Emma's mom called.

"I have to go, Embry. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him. She kissed him for about 3 seconds. Everyone awed but I just looked away in disgust. She walked out the door.

Embry walked over to me. "Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and we walked into the spare bedroom Emily had. He laid on the bed. I just sat in the nearby chair.

"What's wrong, Leah? You seem depressed."

"I'm always depressed, Embry."

"Not recently. We were best friends. You became depressed after I told the whole pack that I...imprinted. Oh, I get it. You're just mad because you haven't imprinted yet?"

I suddenly felt it. I knew that suddenly, as I looked into Emrby's eyes, I imprinted.

"I-I just imprinted on someone, tonight..." I whispered softly.

He perked up, "Oh really? Who? Is he a wolf? Oh I hope he doesn't hurt you, Leah. I hope he liked you back. Who did you imprint on?"

I couldn't talk. Embry had found his true love, how would I tell him that it was him? "Umm, He's a wolf." I said, finding my voice.

"Who?" He asked, getting impatient. Fuck. I couldn't tell him. I decided to show him.

I laid next to him on the bed. "Does this answer your question?" I asked, then leaned in and pecked his lips. Once, Twice, and then a third time. But the third time I kept on kissing him. He seemed surprised, but kissed me back. His hands ran up and down my body. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, not letting go. His hands found the buttons to my shirt and started to undo them. I snaked my hands up his shirt. He undid the last button on my shirt and pushed it off of my body. I kissed him deeper, trying to get his shirt off. He pulled away for a second and ripped off his shirt, then kissed me again.

The door opened. Shit.

"Embry I forgot- EMBRY?" It was Emma. Fuck.

_  
**Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
